my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Regulus Black
Regulus Arcturus Black (1961 - 1979) was a pure-blood wizard, born to Orion and Walburga Black, and the younger brother of Sirius Black III. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1972 and was sorted into the Slytherin house. Regulus became a Death Eater in his youth, but defected when he found out what Lord Voldemort would do in order to reach his aims. Regulus also learned about one of Voldemort's horcruxes, and decided to destroy it. He was killed after acquiring Salazar Slytherin's locket in 1979. Information *Born: 1961 *Died: 1979 (aged 18) *Blood Status: Pure-blood *Marital Status: Single *Titles: **Seeker **Death Eater (formerly) *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Black *Skin Color: White *House: Slytherin Family Members *Orion Black (father) *Walburga Black (mother) *Sirius Black III (brother) *Arcturus Black III (paternal grandfather) *Melania Macmillan (paternal grandmother) *Pollux Black (maternal grandfather) *Irma Crabbe (maternal grandmother) *Bellatrix Lestrange (cousin) *Andromeda Tonks (cousin) *Narcissa Malfoy (cousin) *Cygnus Black III (uncle) *Druella Rosier (aunt) *Alphard Black (uncle) *Lucretia Black (aunt) *Ignatius Prewett (uncle) *Black family Biography Hogwarts Years Regulus, unlike Sirius, was sorted into Slytherin, and became a member of the house Quidditch team. Harry Potter discovered a photograph of Regulus' team years later, which suggested that he played Seeker, based on the seating. He was a member of the elite Slug Club. He went to Hogwarts from about 1972 to 1979. Life as a Death Eater From a young age, Regulus admired Lord Voldemort and made an ambition to become a Death Eater in later life. Regulus had photos and articles of the Dark Lord and his followers from newspapers hung in his bedroom near a painting of his family crest during his childhood. Regulus received the Dark Mark around the age of sixteen, which is family approved of as Voldemort was seen as striving to achieve pure-blood supremacy over other wizards and Muggles. Even though his parents were never Death Eaters themselves, they agreed with many of Lord Voldemort's own beliefs. After becoming a Death Eater, Regulus began to consider abandoning his Death Eater title, partly because his master mistreated and intended to kill the Black family's loyal house-elf Kreacher, whilst setting up the security measures for one of his Horcruxes. Discovery of Voldemort's Horcruxes and Death By 1979, Regulus had begun to have doubts about serving as a Death Eater, but was reluctant to act. One day, Voldemort asked Regulus for the use of his house-elf, Kreacher. Voldemort used Kreacher to test the defenses around his locket horcrux, leaving him to die afterwards. Kreacher was able to escape using house-elf magic, and told Regulus of what had happened. This was the deciding factor in Regulus' defection. He took a duplicate locket and placed a note inside for Voldemort to find, then ordered Kreacher to take him to where the real locket was hidden. Kreacher guided Regulus past the cave's defenses. AT the island with the basin of potion containing the locket, Regulus ordered Kreacher to take the locket once the potion was gone and replace it with the fake one, then escape without him and find a way to destroy the Horcrux. Regulus drank the potion himself, and when he tried to get water from the lake to quench his thirst, he was dragged to his death by the Inferi. Kreacher obeyed his master's orders and switched the lockets before escaping. However, despite his best efforts, he was unable to destroy the Horcrux. Physical Appearance Regulus has been known to have resembled his older brother, with the black hair and haughty good looks common to their family history. Harry Potter made an opinion that Regulus was "smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome" than Sirius. Personality and Traits Regulus, having been sorted into Slytherin house, was eager to show similarity with his parents, unlike Sirius, who would rather show difference. Regulus' parents had a preference for pure-blooded wizards, so it is assumed that Regulus took after them whilst growing up. Regulus' room was full of Slytherin banners, unlike Sirius, whose room was full of Gryffind[r's. Regulus, like his parents, admired Lord Voldemort, and believed that he was a great Dark Wizard. However, after he had become a Death Eater, he realized how desperate his master was to reach his goals, showing that Regulus had high morals in spite of his general beliefs. Regulus later discovered the Dark Lord's creation of Horcruxes, and what they meant. Having turned against their master, he decided to destroy them, sacrificing himself, which showed his bravery and his selflessness, as well as he commanded Kreacher not to tell his family what had happened, to ensure their safety. This showed how much he cared for Kreacher and his family, including Sirius, despite their estrangement thus showing how much of a caring person he was. Magical Abilities and Skills *Quidditch *Magical knowledge Category:Quidditch players Category:1961 births Category:1979 deaths Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:English individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Drinkers of drink of despair Category:First War fatalities Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Horcrux hunters Category:Males Category:Members of the House of Black Category:Pure-bloods Category:Seekers Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1972 Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Wizards Category:Deaths by creature Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes